The present invention relates to a release material for a pressure sensitive adhesive. More particularly, the invention relates to a non-silicone polymer suitable for use as a release material for repositionable adhesives, and capable of being selectively modified to achieve a particular desired release power.
Rolls of pressure sensitive adhesives typically have a release agent, often called a "backsize," applied to the back side of the adhesive substrate to permit easy unwinding. Such release agents or backsizes are particularly crucial if the adhesives are stored for long periods of time.
It is important that release materials do not adversely affect the adhesive properties of the adhesive materials they contact. Also, release materials should be capable of maintaining their effectiveness over prolonged periods of time and upon exposure to a wide range of temperatures.
Traditionally, silicone compounds have been used as release materials for the various types of pressure sensitive adhesives. However, the release power of silicone compounds is generally very high. For many applications that require lower release power, such as the repositionable adhesives, the high release power is undesirable.
The principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a release material for pressure sensitive adhesives that substantially obviates one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the described prior release materials.
The present invention is directed to a release material for pressure sensitive adhesives that has a relatively low release power.
The invention is also directed to a release material for pressure sensitive adhesives that can be modified to provide the desired release power.
The invention is also directed to a release material suitable for use with repositionable pressure sensitive adhesives.
The invention is also directed to a release material for pressure sensitive adhesives that does not adversely affect the adhesive properties of the adhesive material upon contact.
The invention is further directed to a release material for pressure sensitive adhesives that maintains its release properties over time and exposure to elevated temperatures.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the written description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the written description or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the release material particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof.